I'm a Thief and a Good Guy
by W1ll3r
Summary: I may steal, lie, and take out people but I'm not a bad guy. I'm a good guy who steal and beat the hell out of people...my point still stands. I don't own RWBY.


? POV

"HEY! Someone catch him!" a man I stole from yelled out. In my defense he did have that money from selling drugs, so I believe my actions are valid. My parents do know I do this and they said that they're okay with it. Okay I lied they found out and disowned me, but that was one of my best days ever! My parents were a$$holes to begin with.

I ran back with the money I stole to my house. Okay "house" is not how to describe it, it's more like a secret base that has electricity and wifi. I put the money on the couch and looked at my mirror. I was 5'9, average body for sneaking, pale skin, short red hair, natural red eyes, and a scar under my right eye from an ex. I stopped dating after that. I wore a thin black hoodie with a thin red hoodie (with the hood inside to make look like it was a jacket) over it with the zipper open, a red shirt, black jeans, red shoes, and red goggles.

I turned on the tv and saw I was on the news again. "The thief known as The Red Grim has stolen money from a drug boss and saved a women from a group of men. But he will be arrested for stealing money. Do not engaged it..." why the hell am I an it "because it has a scyth." the news said. "It is not a SCYTH! It's a modified rock climbing raven pro ice axe black diamond (That's a real thing look it up) and I have two! They only become anything remotely a scyth when I put them together then it's something like a double sided scyth!" I yelled at the tv.

I was defensive about my tools. They body and the blades (I don't know what they are called) becomes longer when they are put together. Sure I can do that when they're not together but still not a scyth. "Yelling corrections at the news again Red Rebel?" my roommate asked sarcastically. My real name was Rebull Render, but I prefer Rebel Red. I turned around to see my roommate Mike Stians.

He was 5'8, skinny body, fairly pale skin, short blue hair, blue eyes, and his left ear was cut because of an ex. B!tches be crazy. He wore a thin black hoodie with a blue jacket over it with the zipper opened, a blue shirt, black jeans, blue shoes, and a blue fedora. We are both 17 and he my best friend sence middle school. We are like brothers. "You and your Grave n Rave." Mike said to me. That's what I called them.

"Yeah keep talking Blue Azure." that is what he prefers to be called. "Hey before I forget you want to help with something?" I asked Blue. He looks at me weirdly before asking what it is and sitting on the couch next to the stolen money.

"I hacked a guy's phone the other day and he was talking to the guy I tole from today."That's why you stole from him?""Why of course. Okay and because for kicks and giggles.""Wow dude.""Not the point. I also over heard him saying that if the money does get stolen they would try to take it by force.""This sounds like a trap for you.""Oh it is, but what they're getting is top secret military tech.""Wait really?""Yep. And it happens tonight.""But know it's a trap so. Wait your going to use their trap against them?""Yep!""Oh I am in!" then they high fived each other.

—

Later that night we were at the docks. We were handing behind some boxes that were about 5'4 so we had to crouch. When the people I hacked and stole from got here another group of guys came in with a big crate. While they were talking I stood up fast and was about to run to it when a heard a clicking sound. Then Blue pushed me behind him and then...and then that crate opened with not only the big tech but with guns shooting in every area it can shoot. It shot both the group of people I hoped it shot, but it also shot my best friend no my bro as well.

I ran next to Blue looking at his fallen body. He was still breathing so I picked him up and ran to the machine. The machine has an arc that was attached to a control panel so I sit Blue against it. I started to mess around with it to find out it was a portal to another universe. I heard more gun shoots knowing that more is coming. I just started to type in some numbers and activated it. When it opened I was about to grabed Blue when he got up and started to push me to the portal. "Don't forget your motto Rebull." he said about to push me in. "I'm a thief and a good guy. Set this thing to blow up with this Mike." I said giving him a bomb. He nodded and gave me his fedora saying "Don't forget me bro". He than pushed me in the portal and I blacked out.

—

I woke up in some forest and made sure that I was in one piece. And I was so I get a round of applause! Thank you thank you and back to where ever the f#ck I am. I still have Blue's fedora. I took it off for a minute and ran my hands through my hair when I felt something in my hair. When I tried to pull whatever it was it hurt like a b!tch and I yelled out in pain. I looked through my bag that always has some random sh!t in it.

I pulled out a mirror and looked at what it was in my hair. I had an extra pair ears and they were red fox ears. I decided to hide it under Blue's fedora then I took off my goggles and put them in my bag and took out a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses didn't worsen my vision, in fact I notice that I could see in the dark and the sunglasses didn't hender anything about my sigh. As if it was day and if it wasn't tinted.

"Are you okay?" someone asked me from somewhere in the 'dark'. I pretended that I couldn't see in the dark and looked around saying "W-who's there? And yes I think I'm okay." in a scared citizen act. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you my name is Blake Belladonna. I heard you scream so I came to see if you were hurt." Blake said to me taking out something that shined some light.

"Yay! I can see again! Thank you Ms. Belladonna and my name is Red Rebel, but call me Red please. So where am I? I'm kinda lost." I asked her then I took notice that her did twitch a bit.

"Um please call me Blake and we are outside the kingdom of Vale." she answered me.

"Oh. Okay then wait why did your bow twitch earlier? Do you have ears covered by the bow because having extra ear would be kinda cool. You think so right and can you take my into the city or whatever it i?"

"I see you found out my secret. Are you mad at me for being a Faunus?"

"Why would I? I think they're lucky to be different unlike me."

"Really?"

"Yes really. So about helping me go in the city."

"Oh um sure I'll help you."

"Thank you." we than started to walk to the city. I notice that she has a few masks with her about three. I decided to take one and put it in my pocket and continued to wak in the city.

Blake POV

I was surprise that I found a humen that doesn't care if I am a Faunus. Wait that scent, he is a faunu but it's wierd. It like a he has two auras one that's a Faunus and one that's a human. I wonder just what he is.

Red POV

We are now in the kingdom or city or whatever the f#ck it is. We said our good byes and I just decided to go look around for a bit. I did see a guy with a cane and a stupid with a smoke. Let's see if my thief skills are still good. I sneak up to the guy, pick pocket him, and started to leave. "Hey wait." the guy said to my and I started to run. "Sorry mister but thief can't be cought." I yelled to him.


End file.
